Ya Can't Win Them All
by Graveygraves
Summary: David Rossi reminisces over the moment that brought them together. Beta'd but views always appreciated.


**Ya Can't Win Them All**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas.**

**A while ago I asked for some prompts for a Rossi/JJ story. I got two sets and used one. This is the story for the second set. Thanks to Rayne McKenna for suggesting: an umbrella, broken high heel, roller rink and 'Ya can't win them all."**

**Here goes.**

**. . .**

Sat on the edge of the rink Dave looked down at the monstrosities attached to his feet. Cursing under his breath he tried to figure at which point he could have escaped before it lead to this. Unfortunately the path that had lead to this very moment was scattered with the debris of unforgettable memories, ones that made him realise his fate had been sealed a long time ago.

Whimsically he looked up searching through the crowd already on polished roller rink for the beautiful blonde gingerly guiding her young son through the masses. Spotting JJ he took in her enlightened expression, her encouraging smile being the guiding light in the little boy's life, and a beacon for him.

Shaking his head softly, he rested his forearms solidly on his thighs, as he leant forward watching the scene unfold in front of, his mind traced back through the history that had lead to this point in his life. David Rossi thought he had lived his life to the full, and reached just about every dream he had chased. Strangely he had never imagined that it would continue to include this steep learning curve.

Who would have thought, all those months ago that such an innocent moment would lead to a ready-made family and Saturdays spent learning to roller skate.

Closing his eyes he could almost feel the rain on his broad shoulders as they tried to find his car in the large car park. The moment that all of this had begun. . .

. . .

They had dashed through the torrential rain towards a large car park; the streets were quiet and empty. Wanting to get back to his car and out of the horrid weather, they were giggly like school kids as they splashed through the already deep puddles.

That was until he had felt JJ dip by his side, as she had stumbled forwards; he had reached out his arm to stop her fall. Catching her in the nick of time.

"Damn," she had cursed, grabbing her black stiletto heel and looking at the jaunty angle it now stuck out at from the main shoe.

"Great," she went on to say as she rubbed her aching ankle, before removing the other shoe.

"You okay," he had asked, concern evident in his dark eyes, as she continued to hold onto his arm.

"Yeah, just peachy, come on let's find your car and get out of here."

The whole night had been a disaster from start to finish. The babysitter JJ had arranged for Henry had been late, which had made them late for the reservation Dave had made in a favourite little Italian restaurant he knew. He had used all of his charm when they had arrived to try and get seated, but the night was busy and his table was now occupied. Much to his distaste JJ had insisted they go find a bar and grab something, anything, to eat.

The food had been terrible, cold and greasy, and beer warm. However the company was amazing, he and JJ had got on ever better then he imagined. JJ was the saving grace of the whole event and made him realise he would endure anything if it involved being with her.

Reaching the car park, JJ had reached down to rub her sore feet.

"I swear it was here?" he had said, standing still and looking around, his drenched shirt stuck to his chest.

"I guess not," JJ had replied with more than a hint of sarcasm, her humour waning as the water soaked through to the skin.

He'd shrugged, blinking rapidly to clear the constant stream of water from his eyes, "Maybe that umbrella would have been a good idea."

JJ had snorted an unamused laugh, "Is that your way of telling me I'm right and you were wrong."

"Now, now Jayje, I never said that, exactly," he had added with a smile.

Hands on hips, her eyes had narrowed dangerously.

Dave remembered putting his hands up defensively, "Okay Sweetheart, have I told you how cute you are when you get all cross, and the see-through blouse, WOW!"

"David Rossi, your charm is not going to help you when I am dying of pneumonia."

"Shall we try the next aisle?" he had added hopefully, wrapping a strong arm around her waist as they had walked on together.

Having spotted his familiar red sports car, Dave reached into his jacket pocket for the keys, nothing. Removing his hand from her slim waist he tried the other pocket, nada. Searching every possible pocket in his clothing panic shot across his face. Looking up at JJ he had swallowed hard.

"Nooooo," she whimpered, shaking her head vigorously.

"Babe, you wait here. I'll retrace our steps. They can't be far."

Returning fifteen minutes later Dave took in the sight of the bedraggled looking JJ perched on the edge of his car's hood. Her blonde hair stuck to her head and face as great drop plopped down.

"David Rossi, give me ten good reasons why I should ever go on a date with you again."

He smiled, hugging her tight to his chest. "Coz after this it can only get better."

Even JJ, in her drowned rat state, had to smile at that. That was the very moment, running mascara and all, she had stolen his heart. Lifting her chin tenderly he stole his first kiss, soft and truly memorable.

. . .

"Hey!" came a familiar shout, waking him from his daydream. "The general idea is that you are down here with me." JJ's wide smile revealed her mocking tone.

"I figured you had your hands full with one handsome young man, didn't want to burden you with another."

"Oh no you don't David Rossi," her tone stern in a comical way, as she made her way over to her lover, "You lost the bet fair and square, so now you have to face the consequences. If you are really lucky I will make sure Auntie Penny doesn't get her hands on the photos!"

"Bella, you wouldn't, that would be just plain mean," he laughed pulling her onto his lap and kissing her softly.

"I mean it, now scoot," JJ added as she pulled away pointing a finger directly at the rink, "then next time you may learn not to take a bet with a four year old."

Standing and folding her arms in defiance she watched as Dave rose unsteadily to his feet, before he turned to face her.

"Guess ya can't win them all," he added, arm stretched out as he made his way to the edge of the rink.

"Come on Bambi," JJ winked as she skated past him, holding Henry's hand.

"Bambi?" he heard Henry question before the pair disappeared.

Maybe he couldn't win all the time, but he knew he had won the best prize; the love of JJ and Henry. Who could ask for more?

. . .

One should always play fairly when one has the winning cards.  
><strong>Oscar Wilde<strong>


End file.
